


Memories

by adymlv



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adymlv/pseuds/adymlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really sucks, remembering while he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of just popped into my head, as SM-stuff seem to do now and then.  
> I could make this into a longer story, since I can see wherre it could go, but sadly I'm just no good at longer stuff (just look at the pile of unfinished stuff in my computer...)  
> Oh, well. that's that :)

Luck was never on their side, they kept finding each other only to be torn apart by memory loss or death, time and time again. 

Serenity and Endymion at least had time to properly fall in love before Beryl came in and destroyed their happiness. It wasn’t Metallia, for they could have lived on with some measure of contentment even if they were all alone but for eachother.

Remembering another life and realizing that the one they loved was the one they’d been fighting with, just to have him stolen by his once companions the next instance. That night at the Tokyo Tower was just fate being cruel. 

Being able to see him but not have him was one thing, but fighting with him was impossible. Cruel, cruel world.

And now? She had defeated both Beryl and Metallia, sealed her away to never be unsealed and died for it together with everyone else. But she remembered everything, the Silver Millenium, being a Sailor Scout and all the lives they’d had in between. 

She remembered, but he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> If kudos makes me really happy, think how a comment would make me feel! ;)
> 
> \- adymlv ♥


End file.
